En secreto
by VannyPhyllis
Summary: Tadashi Yamaguchi estaba cansado de que la situación se repitiera una y otra vez, su autoestima solía tener bajas repentinas al pensar y mirar a jóvenes que confesaban sus sentimientos a su actual pareja, Kei Tsukishima; este por su parte estaba consiente de la situación pero no sabia con exactitud lo que debía hacer. Justo en ese momento, ¿Por que Tadashi se encontraba llorando?


**Bueno, este es un oneshot TsukiYama, lo realice para una actividad en un grupo de Facebook.**

 **Sinceramente creo que lo hice demaciado apresurado, pero de igual manera quería compartirlo.**

 **Revisado por Alex, que no se encuentra en esta plataforma.**

 **Si te gusta, por favor comenta que tal te pareció o de otra manera deja tu voto. Gracias. Sin más continua.**

Se conocían desde hace un tiempo, su infancia había estado acompañada por la presencia del contrario, habían vívido y pasado por momentos felices y difíciles, se habían apoyado el uno al otro a su manera, Tadashi había tenido que soportar el cambio repentino en la personalidad de Kei, más sin embargo, aunque este no se comportara de la mejor manera, Yamaguchi siguió ofreciendo su amistad sin un segundo propósito.

En un momento determinado, ambos se habían percatado de que sus sentimientos no eran solo de "amistad", era una novedad que Tsukishima; el chico sarcástico e irritable, se hubiera enamorado, y era aún más sorprendente saber quién había logrado robarse el corazón del rubio.

Llevaban unos cuantos meses desde que su relación había pasado de "amistad de infancia" a "primer amor de jóvenes", la situación lo decía todo, ninguno de los dos había tenido pareja antes, a consecuencia de esto, los dos eran un desastre en ese tipo de temas, pero eso le daba un toque especial a su relación, ambos sabían que el contrario tenía errores y se ayudaban entre sí para intentar mejorar esos pequeños aspectos.

Pronto, las dudas empezaron a surgir en la mente de Tadashi, y eso no era porque desconfiara de Tsukishima ¡No, no, para nada!, lo que de verdad hacia que se inventara cosas era el sentimiento de desconfianza hacia su persona, tenía la idea de que no era lo que Kei merecía, y creía que pronto sería reemplazado por alguien mucho mejor que él, estaba casi seguro que sería una chica, alguien a quien no podría vencer. Pero eso, solo eran ideas alocadas.

Los pensamientos alocados de Tadashi se vieron apoyados cada vez más por las situaciones que estaban ocurriendo delante de sus ojos, al entrar a la preparatoria Karasuno, Tsukishima comenzó a ser el centro de atención de muchas jóvenes, en su mayoría de cabellos lacios, bonitos, con un aroma agradable y rostro delicado, dignas de las belleza que eran.

Muchas de ellas se acercaba a Yamaguchi con la finalidad de pasar desapercibidas como amigas del chico, para después, acercarse de forma sigilosa al rubio, confesarse y sufrir un rechazo que estaba casi asegurado, desechando todo el esfuerzo hecho por estas, ya la mayoría no había entablado una conversación decente y aceptable con Tsukishima ni por una sola vez.

Mientras que en el pequeño lapso de tiempo en que ocurrían esas cosas, Yamaguchi se torturada mentalmente sintiéndose impotente ante la situación, sin poder decir que Tsukishima ya tenía una pareja, y que esa pareja era él, se repetía muchas veces la frase de "Es por ella que me abandonará, es perfecta a comparación de mi".

"Celos."

"Decepción."

"Miedo."

"Tristeza."

Eso era lo que Yamaguchi sentía cada vez que una chica se acercaba a él para entablar una conversación, sabiendo la finalidad de esas acciones, que, según ellas tenían muy bien preparado, aunque la verdad, era una de las cosas más fáciles de adivinar, solo por respeto y educación Tadashi hablaba con ellas, incluso si en ese momento su subconsciente estuviera gritando de celos.

Tsukishima estaba consciente de la situación en donde se entraba, tenía la leve idea de lo que Yamaguchi había estado pensando por unos varios días, más sin embargo tenía miedo de perder muchas cosas, de perder oportunidades importantes para su vida, que posiblemente no llegarían si no se esforzaba. Amaba a Tadashi muy a pesar de que no lo demostrara mucho, de que lo ocultará de la sociedad y de que en ocasiones se olvidara de la relación debido a los deberes de la escuela.

Al igual, también tenía miedo de ser etiquetado como un "fracaso de ser humano", sabía que no lo aceptarían tal y como era, o te vez sí, pero eso no lo sabría hasta que se armara de valor para decirlo. Dentro de toda esa máscara de sarcasmo escondía muchos miedos, uno de los más grandes era el rechazo por personas importantes para él, como su familia, incluso perder el apoyo de muchos de sus mayores, como Daichi y Suga, incluso Asahi y Tanaka, porque a pesar de que lo negará, ese deporte le importaba.

Al término de las actividades del club, Yamaguchi llamó a Tsukishima, en el tono de voz que había empleado se podía notar cierta seriedad e inseguridad.

—Tsukki, tenemos que hablar.— Mencionó el pecoso, intentado sonar de lo más normal, aunque en su voz se logrará diferenciar el tono de preocupación con el que había dicho la frase. Tsukishima se giró y observó al de cabellos olivos, como si estuviera dándole permiso de seguir, o avisando que había escuchado su petición.

El ambiente se empezó a tensar, los nervios de Tadashi solo fueron en aumento, comenzó a transpirar de manera acelerada, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron, como si este quisiera salir porque ya no aguantaba un minuto más ahí, paso saliva de forma pesada, tomó valor de lo más profundo de su ser. —Tsukki, yo de verdad te amo, pero pienso que esto no puede continuar, creo que fue suficiente y no soporto est... —Paró un momento, suficiente tiempo para que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin permiso, recorriendo sus mejillas pecosas hasta llegar a su quijada, donde caían si mas, perdiéndose en el piso de aquel lugar, en el atardecer.

Por un momento Tsukishima se molestó, ya que pensó que la frase que completaría la oración era "No soporto estar contigo", pero decidió analizar la situación así que se calmó. ¡Era imposible que estuviera terminando la relación! Yamaguchi estaba llorando, enseguida entendió el propósito de aquel discurso incompleto.

Fue de muy mala educación dejar a Yamaguchi llorando en la escuela, pero se marchó, sin esperar a que su pareja lo siguiera, simplemente salió de las instalaciones de su escuela, para dirigirse a su casa con un solo propósito, quizás, en un futuro se arrepentiría de la decisión tan drástica que acababa de tomar.

Por su parte Yamaguchi estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Tsukishima, la prueba final de que, su presencia en la vida del rubio no era ni por lo mínimo importante. Corrió a su casa como pudo, sollozando y recibiendo miradas fugaces de las personas que estaban en las calles.

Lloró, lloró y siguió llorando cada vez más, su madre no estaba en casa, por lo tanto era fácil pasar desapercibido.

Paso un día.

Pasaron dos.

... Nada, ninguna llamada de Tsukishima, no había ido a la escuela gracias a ese incidente, se sentía mal, estúpido y triste, no quería regresar a la escuela y encontrarse con Kei y su nueva novia, que estaba seguro ya tenía.

Pero... Tenía que ir, era su obligación.

Esta vez, se encontraba solo, caminando por las calles que le llevarían a los planteles de la institución, acostumbraba ir con Tsukishima, pero al sentirse ignorado por el contrario decidió que no hablarle era la mejor opción.

Se adentro a la escuela, recibió varias miradas de parte de los demás alumnos, cosa bastante extraña, ya que no lo notaban si Tsukishima no estaba junto a él, mas sin embargo, ese día fue diferente en su totalidad, oía murmullos, llegó a pensar que llevaba algo vergonzoso con él, por ejemplo, el uniforme mal colocado.

Decidió ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor y siguió caminando con dirección a su clase, salón que compartía con Tsukishima, en un principio le pareció genial que los dos quedarán juntos, pero esta no era ocasión para que se pusiera feliz sobre eso.

Se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y espero a que las horas pasaran con las distintas clases, trato de ignorar a Tsukishima que estaba dos lugares enfrente. Nunca en su vida había estado tan distraído en una clase, simplemente, las cosas que los profesores decían no podían almacenarse y quedarse en su cabeza.

El timbre sonó por quinta vez, anunciando que era hora del almuerzo, Tadashi se sintió aliviado y enseguida salió con rapidez del salón, dirigiéndose al lugar más alejado de toda la escuela, llevando consigo su comida.

Pasaron diez minutos y parecía que su decisión había sido la más adecuada.

—Yamaguchi, tengo que decir algo.— su repentina aparición asusto al más bajo que se encontraba comiendo, Tsukishima no dio tiempo de que el contrario hablara y prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir. —Toda la escuela sabe de nuestra relación.

En el interior de Yamaguchi, los sentimientos habían sido mezclados, y de paso, también su mente, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni que decir y mucho menos que hacer, toda la información había llegado de repente que había saturado su mente, juraba que unos días antes, Tsukishima no lo quería, pero ahora... todo estaba simplemente confuso.

Kei, se acercó a Tadashi con pasos lentos, mientras que éste aún se encontraba en shock, le deposito un beso en la mejilla para después alejarse

—¿Por qué me dejaste aquel día sin decirme nada? Creí que ya no importaba, no recibí ninguna llamada tuya, absolutamente nada.— cuestionó Yamaguchi después de recobrar el sentido de la razón, de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando lo que había pasado.

El silencio reinó en aquel lugar, no sabía con que palabras expresarse sin que dijera algo estúpido o demasiado profundo.

—Porque no sabía que decirte, iba a tu casa a asegurarme de que estabas bien.— fue lo único que contesto, dirigió su vista a un lado, apenado por lo que había dicho anteriormente. Suspiro de manera pesada y se dispuso a decir lo que sentía, aunque eso no fuera propio de él. —Yamaguchi, perdón, yo sabía lo que pasaba y no hice nada antes, perdón por dejarte llorando pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento así que fui a casa para pensar detenidamente.

Yamaguchi guardó silencio, escuchando y procesando cada una de las palabras que el rubio decía, pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera, muy pocas que se reducían a tres.

—¿Qué...—se detuvo un momento para después proseguir. —... fue lo que hiciste?

—Les dije que tenía una relación contigo y que no tenía ningún interés de salir con una chica.— La sonrisa de Yamaguchi lo decía todo, Tsukishima había entendió que la confusión ya había terminado.

El mas bajó se limpio los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y de manera apresurada camino hasta llegar delante del rubio, lo abrazo sin siquiera pedir permiso, y con un poco de timidez Tsukishima correspondió al abrazo. De nuevo, se separaron para después darse un pequeño beso, fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran el amor del otro.


End file.
